Determination
by xSkipperrx
Summary: This is a story of pure determination, and loads of admiration. A story of all night phone coversations, and 'missed' opertunities. A story of two Chemistry partners, and of course, tomatoes. SpaBel R/R! :D


A/N Soo another one of my favorite couples revealed, Spain/Belgium :D Or as I like others like to call them Orange Waffle n_n And in case you're wondering, yes this story goes with my thread of stories :) Please note that the surname that I used for Belgium is something I totally pulled out of the blue, and Michelle Friar is Seychelles:) Enjoy~

* * *

"Listen up everyone; we have a new student joining this chemistry class for the rest of the school year, and a week before Winter Break, how lovely. His name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." The teacher said introducing the Spaniard boy with brown mopy hair, tanned olive skin, bold green eyes, and a very cute grin. "Antonio, you can sit anywhere you want, I don't care."

Antonio looked around, the teacher said he could sit anywhere, but all the seats were filled. He looked towards the back. There was a seat next to a girl with blond hair, soft green eyes, that was talking to the boy in front of her. He walked towards the back to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" He said politely, flashing her that goofy grin of his.

The girl smiled back. "I don't mind at all, it's not like it's any seats left in this class or anything." She said with a small giggle. He thanked her and sat down next to her.

"I'm Bella. Bella Peeters. It's nice having you in this class and—"

"Do you like tomatoes?" Antonio asked her, getting side tracked completely.

Bella blinked."E-Excuse me?"

"Do you like tomatoes?" He asked again.

"Uh, yes. I like them a lot actually."

Antonio grinned widely. "Me too. You're my best friend now."

Bella grinned back at him. "I don't mind that either."

They hit it off quite well seeing that they talked.

And talked.

And talked.

Soon the bell rung and the students left the class.

"Did we really talk the whole class period?" Antonio asked Bella.

"Yes you did." The boy that Bella was sitting in front of, Roderich, said to them. "And do you know how annoying it was? Very." He said in an annoyed tone.

Antonio and Bella smiled sheepishly. "Were sorry Roderich, we won't talk so much tomorrow." Bella said.

"Oh thank you." He told them.

"Because now we have each others phone numbers." They said together showing Roderich the numbers they had wrote on each other's hands.

Roderich just rolled his eyes, and went off to class.

"He still loves us." Antonio said.

Bella nodded in agreement. "He just doesn't like to admit it. But deep down, he really does." She said as they walked out the classroom.

"So where are you going next?" Antonio asked her.

"World History. You?"

"Math."

"Oh, well guess I'll see you later." Bella said as she started for the other direction.

Antonio walked in the direction they were originally going, but then he stopped and turned around to the direction Bella was going. He yelled her name down the hall.

Bella stopped when she herd her name being called, not caring if she slowed down the traffic in the hall. "Y-Yeah?" She called back to the voice.

"You should sit with me and my friends during lunch. Meet me outside of the cafeteria, okay?" Antonio yelled down the hallway.

Even though she had only knew him for one period, Bella could spot his voice out of hundreds. "Sure thing Antonio!" She yelled back at him, and with that, she ran to class.

* * *

Bella slid down the railing down the set of stairs that led to the cafeteria. When she reached the bottom, her foot caught around the railing, and she launched forward. Bella wrapped the other leg around the railing, sprang her arms forward, and caught herself before she hit the ground.

"Great, now I have to flip." She mumbled.

Bella separated her arms at shoulder length, in a push up position. Then, she launched her body forward, separated her legs, and clicked them together. She walked on her hands far enough from the railing to flip forward. She sighed contently as she smiled. "Those gymnastic classes I took when I was 13 has finally paid off." She said to herself as she adjusted her clothes.

There was clapping in a distance. She turned to the source and smiled.

"That was amazing. Truth be told, I thought you were going to fall." Antonio said.

"Nope, it was pretty easy since I used to be a gymnast." She said with a small giggle.

"Oh by the way, you're wearing a skirt today, in case you forgot."

"Duh, of course I'm wearing a—oh my God!" Bella shrieked tugging at her skirt. When she did the hand stand, she had completely forgot about her skirt. She knew for a fact that it went up.

"D-did anyone else see?" She said looking around for people.

Antonio laughed. "Calm down, no one was around. It was just me." He said with a shrug.

Bella gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness."

"You have very cute penguin underwear." He suddenly told her.

Bella grinned. "Thanks. For a minute I thought I was wearing a thong today." She said casually.

Antonio's eye's widened. "You wear thongs?" He asked a little excited.

"Err... boy am I starving, let's go and get something to eat." She said pulling him through the cafeteria.

They got lunch trays, and Antonio led Bella to the table that he always sits. The table had two boys, one with silver hair, and the other with blond hair, and one girl with platinum blond hair.

The boy with silver hair laughed "So, so then I say—who is she?" He asked looking at Antonio and then to Bella.

"Wait, I don't get it. Why would you say that?" The boy with blond hair said.

"No, no, no. I'm talking about who is _she_?" He said pointing at Bella.

The only girl that was sitting at the table hit his arm and he whined about the pain in his stinging arm. "Oww, Natalia, why did you hit me?" He whined as he rubbed his arms.

"Gilbert, don't you have any manners at all? Don't point at people, it's not nice." The girl, now known as Natalia said.

The boy named Gilbert sighed and turned to Bella with a warm smile. "I'm terribly sorry, forgive me. I should have used the manners I was raised to have."

Bella blushed. "I-It was no problem at all."

Natalia crossed her arms angrily as a temple throbbed in her head. "I hate you, so much. All you do is flirt with girls." She mumbled.

Gilbert smiled as he looked at Natalia. "You're just mad because you want me to flirt with you and you only."

Natalia looked up at him with a small blush over her face. "T-That isn't true you idiot. I don't even like you like that." She said and turned away to hide her blush.

Antonio and Bella sat at the table. "So you guys, I made a new friend in Chemistry. This is Bella. Bella, this is Gilbert, Natalia, and Francis."

"Nice to meet you guys." Bella said to the 3 of them.

"It is a pleasure to have yet another lovely woman sitting with us now." Francis said kissing her hand.

Bella blushed. "T-Thank you Francis."

"Thank God someone's sitting over here now." Natalia mumbled.

"What? Are we not 'someone'?" Gilbert asked her as he gestured to Francis and Antonio.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should rephrase that: Someone without a penis." She said rolling her eyes. Then she smirked at Bella. "I'm Natalia, nice to see another girl at the table."

Bella laughed at that. "Nice to be another girl at the table."

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I'm possibly the awesomest person you will ever meet...Screw that, I _am_ the awesomest person you will ever meet." He said and laughed rather obnoxiously afterwards.

"That's nice to know." Bella said sarcastically, and continued eating her lunch.

Gilbert stopped his laughing and observed her. "Huh, I was expecting that moment to go a little less sarcastically and a little more of bowing down to me."

"Sucks not getting what you want, doesn't it?" Bella and Natalia both said in monotone voices.

They looked up at each other and shared small smiles. To Natalia, it seemed that Bella would fit in just fine over here.

* * *

Roderich's eye twitched. 'All they do is talk. Do they even pay attention in class? They've already got in trouble for talking twice today. This has been going on since Antonio was switched into this class. First I have find key to the Music Room, and now I have to deal with this? Unbelievable.' Roderich thought, and turned around to the pair.

"Is there something wrong Roderich?" Antonio asked.

"Why yes, there is. Can you all do me the favor of shutting up?" He said harshly.

Roderich looked at them, and they both had hurt looks on their faces. He sighed. "I apologize. I didn't mean to say it so harshly, but I'm just trying to hear the teacher."

Suddenly, they both grinned at him. "We're sorry Roderich, we'll stop talking." Bella said.

And with that, Roderich went back to learning, and they went back to talking.

Roderich sighed again. 'They will never learn.' He thought.

Bella giggled loudly, and the teacher looked up from his lesson, glaring at both of them. "Bella and Antonio, how many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" He said.

"Were sorry, we'll stop talking."Antonio said.

"You said that the last two times, and guess what? You still continued to talk."

The both of them sank lowly in their stools they were sitting on.

The teacher sighed. "Edelstein, switch spots with Antonio. Better yet, why don't the both of you collect your things and finish your conversation in Hetalia Alternative Classroom?"

"But Mister—!"Bella started.

"Get out!" He yelled at her, making her jump.

Bella sighed and grabbed her bag, stuffing her notebook and binder in it. She zipped it up, slipped it on, and followed Antonio out the classroom. They grabbed their passes the teacher wrote for them on their way out, and left to H.A.C.

"I don't like H.A.C. it's cold there, and I forgot my jacket." Antonio said.

"You can use mine; I have another in my locker." She said taking off her sweater. She tossed it to Antonio and he easily caught it.

"Thanks, I'll give it back after break." He said smiling.

Bella sighed, "Of course you will." She mumbled.

As they continued to walk to H.A.C., Bella stopped at her locker to get her sweater. She quickly slipped it on and they continued their journey.

Hetalia Alternative Classroom wasn't far from the class they got kicked out of, it was just downstairs actually, but since they had to make a stop at Bella's locker, it was longer than it seemed. They climbed down the stairs that led to both the cafeteria and H.A.C. Before they entered, Bella grabbed Antonio's hands.

"Antonio, I'm really sorry I got us kicked out of chemistry." She said avoiding his gaze.

"Hey," he said tilting her chin up to meet his gaze, "it's just as much my fault too. Don't blame yourself over it okay?" He said reassuringly.

"B-But what if he tries to split us up like he tried to do before he kicked us out? You're my best friend Antonio, I don't wanna split up."

"Well today is the day before winter break starts. If we're lucky, maybe he'll just forget about it and we won't have to split. But in case we do, we can always call each other, and talk until the sun comes up." He said smiling.

Bella smiled back. "You always know what to say." She said and hugged him tightly.

Antonio wasted no time to hug her back, for he really liked her like he liked no one else. He softly inhaled the sent of her hair, watermelon. In one week, he managed to like her more than just a friend, and that he did. He really liked her, and liked everything about her.

Bella squirmed out of his hold and released his hand. "Come on, we should go in now. I got a plan, just follow my lead, ok?"

"Sure thing."

Bella walked into the cold alternative classroom with Antonio in tow. The teacher looked up from a newspaper, instead of looking away from the class he was supposed to be watching. "What do you two want?" He asked the pair.

"He got me kicked out of class." Bella said pointing at Antonio.

"Me? You're the one that wouldn't stop talking." Antonio countered.

"The only reason why I kept talking was because I was trying to make you shut up."

"How about the both of you shut up? Now, obviously you don't like each other, so it would be best to place you next to each other so you won't talk to anyone else in HAC. Now go take those seats over there." The teacher said pointing at one corner of the room with two empty desk.

"I don't want a peep out of you two, or else it will result in demerits, and as you all know how a certain amount of those will result in another day in HAC when you come back from break."

Antonio and Bella sighed. "Yes sir." They said and went over to their assigned seats.

When they sat at their seats, the teacher resumed to reading his newspaper. Antonio grinned at Bella. "That was nicely played." He whispered to her.

Bella grinned back. "Thanks."

So they sat together in H.A.C. for the rest of the day, doing exactly what their chemistry teacher told them and continued their conversation, quietly and discreetly as they could to avoid trouble.

When the bell rang, they walked out together and as far as they could go together before they went their separate ways.

"I'll call you on break okay?" Antonio said to her.

"Every night?"

Antonio smiled at her. "I promise I will _señorita_."

And with that they gave their hug goodbye and they went their separate ways.

* * *

"How has your break been so far?" Antonio asked over the phone. He kept his promise like he said and called her every night. He would talk her to sleep or when she just needed a good conversation. It didn't matter to him, as long as he got to talk to her, and hear her voice.

Bella sighed. "Pretty boring I guess." She replied. She had just came back from the market to pick up some bread and eggs. It was dark, kind of creepy, and freezing out there, but all Bella cared about was getting home to her warm bed.

"I'm so excited to hear a long and detailed story about it next week."

Bella laughed at that. "How has your break been so far?" She asked back.

"Well most of it has been taken up from babysitting the Vargas brothers."

"Aw, too bad."

"Nah, it's not that bad really. They're pretty good, except for the older one, Lovino. He yells and swears a lot, but it's still so cute. Besides, their parents pay me for it, even though I tell them it's fine, they do it regardless."

"What about the youngest one?" Bella asked walking through the park.

"Feliciano? Oh he is just an angel. All he does is eat pasta, and sleep. And for a six-year-old, he's really good a sewing."

"What six-year-old sews?"

"Apparently Feli, seeing that he makes white flags all the time."

Bella smiled. "They sound like some pretty cute kids, I would totally love to meet them one day."

"I think you would love them too."

As Bella walked through the lit up park, she walked past the fountain and park benches. She walked past another bench, and almost dropped her grocery bag at the sight. 'She looks like she's my age. What is she doing out here sitting on the park bench, in the cold, with no coat?' She thought. "A-Antonio, I'm gonna have to call you back later." She said trying her best to cover up her worried tone, but Antonio herd is laced in her voice.

"I-Is everything alright Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just have to call you back a little later okay?" She said confidently.

For some reason, Antonio still didn't believe her, but he ignored the feeling. "Okay. Well call me back as soon as you can ok Bell?"

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Bella slipped her phone in her coat pocket and place a hand on her shoulder.

"D-Do you have a family?" She asked her.

* * *

The final week of winter break had came and went, and Bella and Antonio were reunited once again.

"I have so much to tell you, and I made a new friend, and she's going to Hetalia now." Bella said still hugging him.

"Edelstein?" The teacher said poking his head into the classroom door.

Roderich looked up from his notes."Yes sir?"

"Switch places with Antonio for the rest of the year." And with that he went back on hallway duty.

At the same time, all three hung their heads in defeat and sighed deeply. Since, they were talking and didn't want to disturb them; Roderich did them the favor of making the switch for them.

"I'm gonna miss having my left-hand Belgian by me." Antonio said a little upset.

"And I'm gonna miss having my right-hand Spaniard too." She said also a little upset.

"Can I ask you something?" Antonio suddenly asked in a rather serious voice.

"Um, sure. We can go talk at my seat." She said pulling him to the back of the class where there now sat Roderich. When Bella they sat down, she then noticed Antonio had this small tint of red over his face.

"W-What did you want to ask?" Why was she stumbling on words? Could it be that she possibly knows what he is about to ask her?

"W-Well you see, you're my best friend, but I really like you as more than just a friend. A-And I would really like it if you were my girlfriend." He said quickly, turning redder than before.

Bella gave him a sad smile and grabbed his hands. "Oh Antonio, I find it incredibly sweet that you've actually developed a fondness for me, but I only see us as friends. I'm sorry." She said sadly.

Suddenly, Antonio gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. "It's alright Bella, I'm an understanding person." He said giving her that smile he always does.

She leaned over to hug him. "Thanks for understanding."

"No problem. Now, tell me about your new friend that's going to Hetalia now."

* * *

"You guys, this is my friend Michelle Friar." France said standing next to a girl with caramel colored skin, long, curly, dark brown hair with the two red ribbons.

She waved at the group of friends politely.

Bella frowned. "Francis, she was my friend before she was your friend."

"Well technically, no Bella. You see, me and Francis knew each other when we were seven. Then I had moved away." Michelle said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh." She said smiling. "Well isn't that incredibly unfair?" She then mumbled to herself.

They sat down at the table as they continued to talk.

"Where are did you come from Michelle?" Antonio asked.

"Down South, now I live in the West."

"Is it okay if I come and visit you sometimes?" Natalia asked with a small smile.

Michelle and Bella exchanged glances, which no one else saw. "W-Well the house is still a mess from the boxes and everything, so it will take a while for it to come together." She stammered.

"Oh the awesome me can totally relate. When I moved in my house when I was five, there were boxes everywhere, and some were almost stacked to the ceiling. I used to climb them until I got to the top, and pretend I was king." He said grinning.

"Aww, you must have been so adorable." Michelle said smiling.

"Oh, your too modest. Everyone knows that I'm still adorable."

"..."

"Don't worry," Natalia spoke to the speechless girl, "the more you sit over here with us the more you'll get used to Gilbert's stupid cockiness and moronic ways."

* * *

Antonio sat in his seat, and Bella sat in hers. Their talking has truly decreased in class since the switch. "Bella?" Antonio called from his seat.

Bella looked up, although she already knew what he wanted. "Yes?"

"Have you changed your mind yet?" He asked smiling.

"I'm sorry Antonio, I still haven't." She said, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

His wide smile had turned into a small one. "Well alright." He said with a small shrug and turned back around.

He's been asking her that for the past 2 weeks.

If she's changed her mind about going out with him.

Honestly, she couldn't tell if it was annoying or admirable. Perhaps the frequency of the question being asked, yes; that got a little bothersome from time to time, for there were times where she didn't want to think about the question. Then other times where her mind couldn't seem to get off of subject. However, that smile he gave her every time she turned him down. Weather it was a small smile, or that goofy grin of his, it was always some type of smile on his face afterwards.

She liked that.

Bella always thought the smiles meant something along the lines of: _I'm not giving up that easily Bella! I'll keep asking you until your mine!_ Although she knew he was hurting somehow from being shot down all the time, those smiles seem to cover it up. There was a word for people like him. People that never gave up. People that refused to go down without a fight. People that were firm on what they wanted. Her eyes suddenly widened.

_Determined._

That fit him perfectly. He was one of those people who were fueled on determination, and didn't choose to give up so easily. He was _determined _to have Bella as his girlfriend. He was _determined _to claim Bella as his. That's why he asked everyday. That's why he kept that smile strong. If he was annoying her with his constant asking, then he really wasn't trying to, but he couldn't help it. He truly couldn't, for determination seemed to be running in his blood.

She finally figured it out.

It wasn't the smiles that she found admirable, it was the determination, and that's what made her go crashing down into his love head first. She couldn't lie; she did have some feelings for the Spaniard. 'Who wouldn't? He's amazing.' She thought to herself. But knowing that his determination was her admiration, made her fall in love with him even more.

'In conclusion, tomorrow will be the final day that Antonio will ask.' She thought.

* * *

"Um excuse me?" A light voice said behind Michelle tapping her on her shoulder at lunch. She turned around to a girl with daring green eyes, and light curly brown hair that flowed elegantly down her back.

"Yes?" She said politely to her.

"My name is Elizabeta Héderváry, but you can call me Lizzie, and I would like to welcome you to Hetalia Word Academy. I hope your time here is very remembered, and that you'll stay here long enough to graduate with us when we're seniors."

Bella grinned. "Wow Lizzie, that was really good, you should be on the welcoming committee."

Elizabeta grinned back. "Thanks Bell."

Michelle smiled warmly at her. She was the first to welcome her to the school, and she found it both thoughtful and sweet."That was very sweet of you Lizzie, I feel truly welcomed now. I'm Michelle. Michelle Friar." She said extending an arm.

Elizabeta took it and shook it. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Michelle."

"Hey Lizzie, why don't you find another seat and come sit with us today?" Antonio offered.

Bella's heart fluttered, ever since she had figured it out, and realized how much she loved him, everything Antonio did and said made her happy, and her heart soar. 'Is this how it feels when you love someone? I've never felt so light, so free. I-I feel like I'm flying.' She thought.

"Aww, does she have to?" Gilbert whined.

"Shut up Gil." Elizabeta said and went to go and find another chair.

"Bella, are you okay? Your face is as red as a tomato." Antonio asked once Elizabeta was off.

Bella looked up at him, and felt her face heat up more than it already was. Her soft green ones met his bold green ones. "Y-Yeah, I'm just a little hot, that's all."

"Well maybe you should take off your sweater." He said pulling at it.

"Right." She said tugging it off. Suddenly the sweater became stuck, and she became unable to pull it off anymore. "Uh-oh. Uhh, hey you guys, I kinda got stuck." She said from the inside of her sweater.

She herd laughing and she frowned. "Hey you shut up Gil. Just because my sweater is blocking my view doesn't mean I can't tell from you obnoxious laughter." She said pointing at him.

"Here Bella, I'll help you." Antonio said pulling off the sweater.

"Wow, I leave for like a minute and it's already turned into some Spaniard/Belgian strip party over there." Elizabeta said sitting down.

"Her sweater was stuck, and I was just helping her out." Antonio explained.

"Sure it you were." She mumbled.

"Thanks Antonio." Bella said once her sweater was pulled off.

"It was no problem." He said smiling.

That smile. That adorable, goofy, amazing smile of his. It meant so much more to her now that she's realized that she's in love with him. Oh how she wanted to tell him to ask her again, but she couldn't bring herself to it, and she didn't know know why. Perhaps, because she was surrounded by her friends? Or she just wanted something as little as wanting him to ask her again?

Or even...

she was just to prideful to ask?

* * *

The next day, Friday, came around. Bella went to her seat in the back of the class, and she waited for Antonio to come in and as her the question she's been dying to answer. As she waited, she got out her notebook, binder, and a freshly sharpened pencil. 'It's strange, Antonio should be here by now.' She thought.

"Bella? Are you okay? You seem rather angry about something." Roderich said looking at her through his peripherals.

Bella looked at Roderich and smiled. "I'm totally fine Roderich. What makes you think something's wrong with me?"

"Well you just broke your pencil between your fingers."

She gasped and looked down at the pencil that was now in two pieces. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She mumbled as she picked up her bookbag to get another.

"Here." He said and slid her the pencil he had in his hand. He then grabbed the other pencil he had prepared on the right side of his notebook.

"Thanks."

"Now are you sure there isn't anything wrong with you?"

"There's seriously nothing wrong. I'm just waiting for Antonio to come into class."

"Or, you already know he isn't here because you and I both know that he comes way before you do. Now all you're doing is uselessly hoping in order for yourself to feel better." He said before he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

She held her head down, unable to meet his gaze. Maybe Roderich was right. Maybe she was just uselessly hoping for her benefit. But how could Antonio not be at school? And on a Friday too? She didn't believe that. And she refused to believe it. Bella curled her hand into a fist. "Stop that." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Stop what?"

"Stop analyzing me. I hate when people do that."

"Well I'll stop analyzing you as soon as you stop pretending."

"Shut up, Roderich." She said harshly.

"I walk past his friends every morning, and he wasn't with them today. Antonio isn't here today Bella."

Tears pricked her eyes. Of course she knew he wasn't here today. She knew that as soon as she walked in the class, but her foolish heat forced her believe that he could be running late, or he went to go and run an errand. He wasn't possibly right, he _was_ right. Everything he analyzed was true. She was angry, she was pretending, and she was fooling no one but herself. And to make herself even more foolish, she had completely screwed over her opportunity of having a perfect boyfriend like Antonio. She knew she should have asked to ask again yesterday.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid Bella! If you would have just swallowed some of your pride then maybe your heart wouldn't have to go through this angsty crap like it is now.' She thought as tears fell on her hand.

Roderich sighed. 'Fantastic, now I've made her cry with my analyzing. Why does the world just love to see me struggle? I can never hear what's going on chemistry class because of Bella and Antonio's talking, the key to my music room is forever lost, whoever is staying after school to hear me play is going to drive me up a wall because they don't audacity to tap me on the shoulder and talk to me, and now, I've made Bella cry. Simply amazing.' He thought.

Suddenly, Roderich placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry; I should have never analyzed you like that."

She looked up at him and sniffled. "It's alright; it's not your fault. You told me what's right, and I can't help but respect that."

If anything she found it a little unfair. On the day she wants to change her mind, he's not here. How selfish could he really be? Why was he not here today anyway? "Roderich, can I borrow a black marker?"

'Today, I'm taking a vow of silence,so I can figure what to say Antonio, and how to say it when I walk over to his house today.' She thought.

* * *

"Bella, are you okay?" Francis asked at the table.

Bella looked up from her tray, looked at all of the others, and lifted her left hand. She opened her hand and showed that the word _yes _was written in the palm of her hand.

"Then why are you so quiet?" Michelle asked.

She flipped her hand over, showing that the words _I'm mute __w_ere written on the back of her left hand.

Gilbert laughed. "It's about time. It's like she never stops talking."

Bella glared at the laughing albino, raised her right hand, and flipped it over. _Shut up, Gilbert. _was written on the back.

Natalia snorted. "Bella wins."

Bella smiled. 'I knew that would come in handy.' She thought.

**Later that day...**

The last bell of the day rung, and Bella walked to the West Wing. She waited at the double doors for Michelle, and when she came, she placed her keys in her hand.

"Aren't you walking home with me?" Michelle asked.

Bella held up her right hand, showing her the word _no _written in her palm, and then pointed toward the East Wing in the opposite direction.

Michelle wanted to ask, but she decided not to, knowing that she would get no answer. Then she shrugged. "Well whatever reason you have to go to the East, I hope it is fulfilled. I'm going home, later Bell." And with that, she walked out the double doors, and into the cold.

"I hope it does too, Michelle." Bella mouthed to herself and went about her journey.

* * *

Antonio lived an hour away by walking, and about twenty minutes by car from the school. Bella didn't mind the walk though. Besides, she was too busy thinking about what she was going to say to him when she got there. Despite the fact that it was cold, and shivering, she just tightened up her scarf so she could wrap it around her face once again, shoved her gloved hands into her coat, and walked on.

When she got there, she rubbed her shoes on the welcome mat, removed her scarf from her face and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming." Antonio said from inside the house. He opened the door. "Bella? What are you doing over here? Did you walk?" He asked pulling her inside.

"No, that's not the question that should be asked here." She snapped.

"Well okay—" He started.

"What really should be the question is why you weren't at school today? Because I was there and oh my God, you weren't. No, no, no, you weren't! Despite all the important things I had to tell you today, you still didn't come! And you know what I did because of that?" She said as she ripped her gloves off and showed him her hands.

"I took a vow of silence! A freaking vow of silence! All day! And all day, I've been mute, trying to come up with something to say to you when I got over here after school! And to answer your question: yes! Yes I did walk over here! I for like an hour in the freezing cold, for you! Yes, I did become mute, for you! So congratulations Antonio, you hold a special place in my heart!"

"A special place you say?"

"Obviously since I came over here despite that it was freezing outside, obviously since I didn't talk the whole day because I was trying to figure out what to say to you." She said as tears started to collect at the rims of her eyes.

"Did you ever figure out what you were going to tell me?"

Her legs shook together dangerously, perhaps she was still cold from the walk here, but Antonio knew better than to think that. "N-No." She whispered, and with that, her legs gave out and she fell.

Antonio caught her before she fell. He held her close as she buried her face in his chest and sobbed loudly.

"Calm down Bella, it's okay." He told her as his hands ran up and down her back, comforting her. "What were some of the things you wanted to tell me or talk to me about?" He asked her.

"I-I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble these past 2 weeks. I possibly didn't really find out that I have feelings for you too until yesterday when I was staring at the back of your head in chemistry. I wanted to ask you to ask the question again, so I could change my answer, but my stupid pride got in the way and I didn't. A-And I wanted to tell you how much I loved your determination. How you always gave me a smile even after I told you my answer. It was the most admirable thing I've ever seen."

"Well for someone that couldn't come up with the words to say that, I think you did a pretty good job."

Bella looked up at him. "R-Really?"

He nodded. "I suppose I should have picked a better day to have a fever huh?" He asked her with a small smile.

"You had a fever? So that's why you didn't come to school today?"

He nodded again. "But now I feel better now that you came over."

"Even after I yelled at you?"

"I know you didn't mean it."

"I really didn't."

"Bella? Can we go back to being happy now? I don't like it when you're upset because it makes me upset. I liked when you were happy."

Bella smiled as she wrapped her hands around his neck. "Of course we can go back to being happy again. And happy is what we'll be, _together_."

Antonio grinned as he wrapped his hands around her waist. "So does that mean you've changed your answer?"

"Yes,yes it does. Antonio, I would love to be your girlfriend."

No words were said behind that. Only a kiss seemed to be in order, and a rather perfect one at that. Until Bella started giggling.

Bella smiled warmly at her boyfriend as she brushed away the tears that came out when she laughed.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

A/N Done! Took me forever, but I did it! Truth be told, I think this his the OneShot I've ever written haha:) If you caught the yes/no in the palm in the hands, congrats~ If you didn't, then it's a reference to one of my favorite movies Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close n_n So anyways, this goes with my Hetalia World Summer Series or whatever you wanna call it, and I should be posting another one really soon, so keep looking out you guys^_^ And remember: Some reviews a day keeps my depression away~ n_n


End file.
